


Rainy Day Friends

by ami_ven



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The Justice League spend a rainy night at Wayne Manor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "solitude"

“Thank you again for letting us all stay here, Mr. Pennyworth,” said Clark, trying and failing to stop his cape from dripping all over the hall rug of Wayne Manor.

The older man smiled. “Alfred, please. And you are more than welcome, all of you. I have laid out some dry clothing in the upstairs sitting room – top of the stairs, first door on the left – though I’m afraid there is not much to choose from. There are also fresh towels in the bathroom – second door to the right – should any of you wish to freshen up.”

“That is much appreciated,” said Diana, wringing out her damp hair as she started up the stairs.

“Race you, GL!” called Wally, darting past her. Jon and Shaira were right behind, with J’onn following more sedately – his phasing ability meant he hadn’t gotten as rain-soaked as the rest of them.

When they’d rounded the corner upstairs, already bickering about who got the bathroom first, Clark asked, “Where’s Bruce?”

“Tending to his equipment, I imagine,” said Alfred. “I’ll call him upstairs once I’ve prepared some warm beverages.”

The butler paused, then added, “I really am glad you and your teammates are here, Mr. Kent, that Master Bruce _invited_ you here. He has never made friends easily or frequently, but he also never makes them lightly. Despite my best efforts, he had rather a lonely childhood. And while I’m sure he would not appreciate his solitude being intruded upon _too_ often, I should be very glad to have you visit again.”

“We’d be honored,” said Clark.

THE END


End file.
